Heartburn
by Darkangel81
Summary: Max meets another guy and falls for him. Will she give up on Logan? (Don't worry. It's me, so:ML!) COMPLETE!
1. Orders

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the storyline.   
  
A/N: I've written this story in a couple of sleepless nights. I hope that this is a little different to most of my other stories. But of course it's Season 1 based and we have Max and Logan as main characters.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
PS: One tiny little thing: I've really tried hard to write a story where Logan is more of a "manly man", I'm not sure it's been a successful effort. Anyway, I really do appreciate constructive (!) criticism, but what I think is a little unfair is criticism concerning the concept of stories or character drawings - if somebody doesn't like the concept or character drawing why read the story at all? I mean, I know I'm hopeless and I#m having a hard time changing- not even sure I want to!  
  
Anyway, I hope everybody will be happy with the Logan showing up in this story- this is probably the best I can do in terms of having Logan be a "strong" guy! ( he won't be in this chapter though…)  
  
**  
  
Heartburn  
  
*  
  
Prologue  
  
The young man casually leaned against his motorbike, his left leg crossed in front of his right one. He had taken off his black leather jacket and had revealed his muscular upper arms. The spider-net tattoo on his left arm fit his self-confident and cocky appearance to perfection. His dark hair was combed back.  
  
Through his sunglasses he watched a few workers sitting in front of a run-down warehouse, using the lunch-break for a cigarette. The heat made the air move in the distance as the sun shone mercilessly down on the city. For Seattle this wasn't very common and the people who usually complained about the endless rain now started to wish for it back.   
  
The heat-wave had made them suffer for almost a week now and as the air-conditioning didn't really work in most buildings there was no way to escape it.  
  
For once the harbour workers seemed like the lucky ones. The closeness to the water offered a slightly cool breeze that made breathing and working a little easier.  
  
Suddenly a black jeep came around the corner and approached the biker. It stopped in the shadows of the warehouse in a cloud of dust.  
  
The young man watched an elderly, white-haired guy step out of the car who nervously glanced around before he came towards him. He sure didn't appear to be a pro. But on the other hand there was an eerie coldness in the man's eyes that almost made the younger man shiver despite the heat.  
  
"I see you decided to come," the voice was just as cold and emotionless as the eyes.  
  
The young man snorted, deciding to not feel intimidated by the appearance. "Apparently."  
  
"I won't make this longer than it has to be. Nobody needs to see us together."  
  
The biker threw a quick glance at the workers who still sat outside the building, talking and laughing. They didn't seem to care about the two guys. But in his dictionary 'nobody' was defined differently. Still, he answered, "Sure." He liked it that he was quite a bit taller than the other man. At least he didn't have those grey-blue eyes right on his eye level.  
  
"All you have to do is make this girl fall for you and get her to me, alive."  
  
He handed over an envelope and the younger man had a quick look. The photo showed a damn attractive, dark-haired girl in her early twenties. He laughed arrogantly. "Why can't you handle a chick like her yourself?"  
  
The older man raised his eyebrows in answer. "That's none of your business. But I'll give you one advice: be careful. This girl can kick your ass – and she certainly will if she finds out that you go behind her back. You better try to be believable."  
  
"Don't worry about that." He slipped the photo back in the envelope. "Where's my money?"  
  
The white-haired man presented another envelope. "Five grand now, ten more when you deliver."  
  
The handsome man quickly glanced into the envelope and then grinned satisfied. "I am going to deliver."  
  
"You know how to contact me." With that he turned around, climbed back into his car and sped off.  
  
The young man looked after him disappearing in the cloud of dust before he reached for the envelope containing the photo again to have another look. He whistled admiringly.  
  
He had just been paid to make the cutest chick he had laid eyes on in quite some time fall for him. What a life!  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	2. Head Over Heels No Way

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! This really makes one post faster:-)  
  
One thing I forgot to mention earlier: The story takes place towards the end of Season one. Cindy knows about Max and they have been to Cape Haven already, too.  
  
**  
  
Head over heels – no way  
  
*  
  
Max leaned against the counter with her back and watched the people in the crowded, loud bar. She enjoyed this atmosphere. It was always a little too loud, with too much smoke hanging in the air and there always were some poor drunk idiots wasting their money on stupid card games. But it still made her feel safe. Here she was one of many. Nobody cared about her past, she could just become part of one big group of people enjoying themselves.  
  
Well, lately she hadn't been here that often because she had enjoyed calm nights at Logan's. She always felt welcomed, got fantastic dinners, there was somebody there who knew her, knew who she really was, she didn't have to be careful and guarded, she could just be herself and he still accepted her and treated her like a respectful human being- and she could whip the guy's ass at chess! What else could she ask for?  
  
But Crash was still important to her, as much as she liked Logan, as a friend of course, she sometimes felt the urge to come here, see her peeps and have some fun.  
  
"Hey, Boo! There's a guy who wants to lose against you at pool. You're up for it? We told him you were the best." Cindy made the bartender a sign and moments later she received a full glass of beer. "Come on!"  
  
Max grinned and followed her best friend to the pool table in one corner of the bar. Her eyes caught sight of a tall, dark-haired guy immediately. He openly smiled at her, leaning on his queue cockily.  
  
His dark eyes glinted and his black hair fell into his face in slight curls. And those dimples that showed when he exposed his perfectly white teeth to smile made her heart beat faster.  
  
Max couldn't take her eyes from him. He was just taking off his leather jacket and she could see that he was working out, too. The spider-net tattoo on his left upper arm even accented his well-defined muscles.  
  
"Hi. I'm Tom. They said you are the best of the best from here to the East Coast." Another one of his brilliant smiles followed.  
  
"Hi," she stammered, not really understanding why she suddenly felt like a stupid teenager.  
  
Cindy looked at her, frowning. It took quite a bit to distract Max like this. She had only seen that when she had talked about Logan before. "She is the best. Right, Max?" she intently looked at her friend, urging her to say something that actually made sense.  
  
"What? Yeah, right. I am." She slowly found her composure again.  
  
"So are you read to prove that to me?" Tom held out an inviting hand.  
  
"Sure. You break." Max couldn't help but admire the guy concentrating on the game. Good thing she didn't need her concentration to win a simple game of pool.  
  
*  
  
Two hours and four depressing games later Tom had invited her to a drink and they sat at a small round table chatting. Suddenly Max's beeper went off. "Sorry." She quickly reached for it and checked the number, frowning.  
  
"Is it something important? You don't have to go, do you?" Tom looked at her pleadingly.  
  
Max twisted the evil beeper between her fingers for a moment, then she let it slip back into her jacket, shaking her head. "This can wait. So where were we?" she took a sip of her beer and smiled at Tom.  
  
**  
  
"Hi. It's Logan. Max around?"  
  
"Wait a moment. – Max! Telephone!" Cindy called and waited until her roommate appeared in the living room before tossing her the receiver with a slick smile.  
  
"Yeah?" Max asked. Her heart rate had increased immediately. Maybe it was Tom, asking…  
  
"Were the hell have you been yesterday?" Her heart rate slowed. Instead she silently cursed. She had completely forgotten about Logan. She had promised to be there for a job.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
"I beeped you," he said accusingly. "I would have needed you."  
  
"I know. I said I'm sorry." She felt anger and annoyance rise. She did have her own life, why couldn't he see that?  
  
"It's not that simple, Max."  
  
  
  
"I can do it tonight. No big dealio."  
  
"Unless they already transferred the money to other accounts."  
  
"Relax, will you? They won't do that today." Hell, she needed a good reason now. "It's Sunday." She flinched herself at that lame excuse.  
  
"Right, because every criminal respects Sundays," came Logan's sarcastic response.  
  
"Whatever. I'll do it as soon as it's dark."  
  
There was a short paused and she felt like Logan wanted to tell her something, but all he said in the end was, "Fine. See you." With that she was dismissed.  
  
"Whoa, what was that about?" Cindy sat on the couch, eating cereal. She wore only tank top and hot pants. For anything else their apartment was too hot.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Didn't sound like nothing to me."  
  
"I had just forgotten I'd promised to help him out."  
  
Cindy raised an eyebrow. Now that was something new! Max forgetting about Logan. "Might be this has something to do with a certain tall, handsome guy?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"If I didn't know you were head over heels for Logan, I'd say you have a crush."  
  
"I'm not into Logan! And I don't have a crush either."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, maybe I enjoyed yesterday evening a little bit."  
  
"And Logan?"  
  
Max sighed. "Assuming, hypothetically, that I liked Logan, what I don't, but I mean…he doesn't like me back. There's never gonna happen anything. So what am I supposed to do? Spend the rest of my life wallowing?"  
  
"Logan and not liking you? You're kiddin' me."  
  
Max shook her head. "He's too good for me, he'd never go for a gal like me. I mean trouble and I'm a freakin' killing machine. Besides. He is way too busy pitying himself. He doesn't have room for me."  
  
"Whatever you say, Boo."  
  
With a warning glance over her shoulder Max disappeared in the bathroom.  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	3. And Now?

Disclaimer: Still doesn't change! I don't own Max or Logan or Bling or anything else.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, it really helps to know that there are a few people out there following this.  
  
And just to make things clear again: I've never written anything where Max and Logan drift apart for a longer period of time. Now you do the maths…Of course this story is M/L! So every shipper can keep reading!!!  
  
But given the situation with Max being a young, beautiful girl- I do believe that she might fall for other guys. It's not like Logan shows her his affection in Season 1 the way she would deserve it!  
  
Anyway, read and enjoy.  
  
**  
  
And Now?  
  
*  
  
It was a few minutes past six when Max stood in Logan's office, waiting for her orders. At least it was comfortably cool, thanks to the air-conditioner that did its job trustworthy.  
  
They both kept the conversation short, both feeling uneasy and self-conscious. They hardly had fights like that and they never knew how to handle it. This time was no exception.   
  
The tension was almost visible as they both tried to keep their own guilt hidden and instead determined to make the other feel responsible, each of them knowing that they were partly wrong.  
  
Logan rambled down the information she needed and Max listened to it with one ear only. Eventually, she was dismissed with a "Be careful." He just couldn't help himself! As if she couldn't take care of herself!  
  
*  
  
Max couldn't really concentrate. Her thoughts continued to drift to other places while she sped up her bike and let the wind run through her curly long hair.  
  
On the one hand there was Tom. He'd been so cute. Of course she knew that she couldn't dare thinking about anything more than a fling, a short-lived adventure. She couldn't let her guards down like that. She couldn't risk it. He didn't deserve being drawn into the mess that was her life.   
  
But she couldn't make the same mistake her sister had made either. She couldn't live the same lie Tinga had lived for years. She had seen the hurt in Charlie's eyes that night she had told him about her past and she had sworn to herself she would never do that to a guy.  
  
She arrived at the mansion and hid her motorbike between a few bushes just outside the property.   
  
She looked up. The sun had almost disappeared and she decided to wait another few minutes. There was a huge lawn she would have to cross before she could enter the enormous house. Darkness would offer cover, and she wasn't in the mood to risk her ass for Logan more than necessary.  
  
Logan… she leaned against the fence next to her motorbike casually. She stared into the distance, her thoughts wandering again, back to the scene in Logan's apartment. Why had he been so mad at something as minor as this? All she had done was forget one lousy…it hadn't been a date! It had been a job, just one tiny job!  
  
He always was so tense, and ever since his legs had given out on him again, he buried himself in work and had lost what self-confidence and strength he'd regained while on his feet. God, things were so messed up!  
  
She had always enjoyed his company, for whatever reason. After all, they were like day and night. But there had been something about him that had drawn her to him. And now? Where was that now? She sighed. It was still there, of course it was. But how many times could one try to penetrate a wall that thick and high? Sooner or later everybody would give up. And she knew that she was stubborn, and thinking about it, almost everybody from his former life had given up long ago. There was only Bling and she left, well, Bennett sometimes, but he didn't try to get through to him every day. His level of frustration had to be quite a bit lower considering he only showed up every other month or so. Why did he have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just be a little bit…well, like Tom.  
  
She shook her head in frustration. That wasn't gonna happen, and she wasn't even sure it would suit him. After all, he'd been the womanizer he used to be when she had first met him- and she certainly hadn't liked that!  
  
Darkness had descended meanwhile and without hesitating for another moment she easily jumped over the eight feet fence and quickly crossed the property.  
  
It took her only a minute to enter the house through an open basement window. From upstairs noises drifted towards her and she reached into her tight fitting black jacket to have a look at the blueprints Logan had given to her. Quickly memorizing them, and cursing slightly for not having done that earlier, she decided to use the servant's staircase to reach the second floor.  
  
When a maid was coming towards her, whistling, she quickly stepped into the darkness beneath one flight of stairs before she continued on.  
  
The office was a huge room, stuffed with expensive looking paintings and sculptures. Max frowned. This could sure do with a few less pieces of art. Maybe she could come back here some time in the near future. For now she had to find the safe.  
  
It was behind a painting and Max rolled her eyes at the dullness of arrogant rich people. 'Don't even challenge thieves…". She quickly opened it, got hold of the disc and decided it wouldn't hurt the owner if she grabbed a little extra money. She was still mad at Logan, after all, so why not gain something from this job, too?  
  
She left the mansion the exact same way she had entered it and soon was back on her bike and on her way back to the city.  
  
She still had plans with Tom tonight, after dropping the disk off at Logan's place.  
  
Hell, she hadn't really thought about how Logan would react to her new…well, what was he? Date, crush, fling, affair…whatever. It was none of his business anyway. They were not like that and had never been. She floored her bike, wanting to escape this train of thoughts.  
  
**  
  
He wasn't sitting in front of his computer as usual, instead she heard him rummaging in the kitchen. Max stepped closer and watched him for a moment, refusing to admire his athletic upper body she could see through his tight, dark-blue shirt.   
  
Finally she announced her presence, trying to sound as neutral as possible. "The disk's in your office," she stated.  
  
"Hey." He turned his chair around and smiled at her insecurely. "Thanks, ohm, listen. I've cooked dinner, I…God, this is tough…but I…I think I need to apologize for…you know…I was just upset and I didn't mean what I said and…"  
  
"It's okay. I'm…I shouldn't have stood you up like that."  
  
"So we're okay?"  
  
"We're okay." She smiled.  
  
"So you are ready for pasta a la Cale?" A boyish smile made him appear younger and more relaxed- she liked that. He turned around to reach for one of the pots.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I got plans." She shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes.  
  
"Oh, okay." He put the pot back on the stove. "Sure." He did a poor job hiding his disappointment. "Maybe you...you wanna stop by later? Midnight snack? I'll be up working anyway."  
  
"No, I don't think so. Not tonight."  
  
"Hey, no need to worry. I'm pretty busy anyway." He grinned nervously. "Have fun."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
"Sure I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Max silently left the apartment, feeling weirdly down and sad. 'What the hell. He's a big guy.'  
  
She quickly drove her baby through the humid streets of Seattle and soon she was looking forward to her date with Tom. And still, a slight feeling of guilt and regret refused to leave her mind. Why the hell did this feel like betrayal?  
  
**  
  
"Hi. Where have you been? I thought you wanted to be here an hour ago?" It wasn't like Bling to be late and Logan was still sulking about his conversation with Max the other night, so his mood wasn't exactly good.  
  
"Yeah, sorry man. I was…"  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Logan finally noticed the big grin on his best friend's face.  
  
The muscular, tall man smiled enigmatically.  
  
"Come on…"  
  
"I was down at the market and guess who I met?"  
  
"Who?" The boyish glint in his therapist's usually calm and relaxed eyes made Logan grin.  
  
"Denise."  
  
"Denise," Logan nodded once, repeating the name like he knew exactly who that was, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"She's an old friend."  
  
"A friend." The same tone again.  
  
"Well, we were together for a while. Probably the best time of my life." He got a far away, longing look Logan hadn't seen before.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And now we agreed to have a drink tomorrow evening."  
  
"Wow, sounds good."  
  
"Yeah, it sure does." Bling walked into the kitchen to drop his grocery bags on the counter.  
  
"Hey! What's with the pasta on the oven?" he shouted.  
  
"I made it for breakfast," Logan said ironically. "Help yourself." He was cruelly reminded of Max's behaviour.  
  
Bling frowned. "Didn't you say you had Max over for dinner last night?" Bling reappeared in the living room, watching Logan's face mirrored in the window.  
  
"She had other plans," Logan explained softly. "No big deal."  
  
"Right." Bling could see how much it hurt his friend. Why was he just too stubborn to admit it?  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	4. Can't Be Jealousy

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time.   
  
Nothing else to say- just have fun!!  
  
**  
  
Can't Be Jealousy  
  
*  
  
"So how was your date, Boo?" Cindy sat on the bench between the lockers at Jam Pony. Their lunch break was due any minute anyway.  
  
"It was nice." Max blushed a little.  
  
"Just nice?"  
  
"We're getting along great. But nothing happened yet. I'm not like you."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." Cindy grinned good-humouredly, deciding not to remind her of her heat phases. "When are you gonna see each other again?"  
  
"He actually wanted to pick me up for lunch at…" She checked her watch, "…in four minutes."  
  
"What's he doin' for a livin'? He loaded like Logan?"  
  
"Cindy! I don't know, he said he's doing this and that," she shrugged. "Didn't really go into it."  
  
Cindy raised her eyebrows but didn't get to answer because Max had turned away, staring at a certain handsome guy who came towards them in his wheelchair.  
  
"Logan!" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice, and, as Original Cindy noted immediately, the difference in her Boo's appearance. She did have it bad for this guy! To hell with those complicated heteros!  
  
"Hi." He smiled sheepishly, moving his chair slightly from side to side, a definite sign of nervousness.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had some packages that need to be delivered and I thought I could drop them off personally and say hello."  
  
"Cool." Max's gaze shifted at something behind him, then she straightened and walked past him. He turned around in his chair surprised. A tall, good-looking young guy came towards them, holding a single rose.  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows while his heart sank. He thought he could even hear it drop to the floor.  
  
"Hi!" Max uneasily accepted the kiss on her cheek and the rose. "Thank you."  
  
Logan still stared at the scene, something stinging deep inside. He would never be able to give her a kiss on the cheek just like that.  
  
Max refused to take Tom's hand, instead she whipped around quickly. For a second she thought she had seen hurt in Logan's eyes, but his mask was back up before she could make sure.  
  
"Ahem, Tom, this is Logan, a good friend. Logan, Tom."  
  
The dark-haired man offered his hand and Logan took it, squeezing it hard while trying at least as hard to appear indifferent. "Nice meeting you. Max never mentioned you before."  
  
"She didn't tell me about you either," there was a triumphant, fake smile on Tom's face Logan wanted to hit him for. One more occasion where he cursed his lower position, he hated looking up at people, especially at people like this guy. Besides, there was something oddly familiar about this face, but he couldn't quite place it. He dropped his hands to his lap and stared at them.  
  
"Max, you ready?"  
  
"Sure." She cast a hesitant glance at Logan then let herself be dragged away.   
  
*  
  
Cindy watched Logan for a moment from where she was leaning against the row of lockers. "You okay?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" His answer came a little too fast for Original Cindy's taste.  
  
"Just checkin'."  
  
"Who is that guy?"  
  
"Just some guy. She only met him on Satur…" She cursed under her breath when she saw the understanding in Logan's face. That's why she had forgotten about coming over the other night and where she had been last night…  
  
"I wouldn't worry. She hardly knows him. He might be easy on the eyes, but…"  
  
"But what?" 'She's gonna dismiss him for the guy in the chair?' He was just about to admit how he felt and he cursed himself for it.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's none of my business anyway. See you." He wheeled himself forward with angry strokes. Then he swivelled around once more.  
  
"Do you know his name? I think I have seen this face before."  
  
Cindy thought hard. "Tom…something…wait. Sketchy probably knows." She disappeared around the corner for a moment and Logan could hear he voice. His head was still spinning. He had been an idiot thinking Max wouldn't find a guy. A girl like her that could have any guy she wanted…Damn, if only it didn't hurt so much.  
  
"Tom Pillon."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
Cindy looked after him. Why did those two have to be that stubborn and didn't just admit the obvious? Well, maybe this was going to be their wake-up call.  
  
**  
  
"You beeped me?" Max frowned at the dust her pants and shoes were covered with and now had rubbed off on Logan's shiny wooden floor. Great, now she probably had Bling against her, too!   
  
As if it wasn't enough that Logan seemed mad for whatever reason. Well, she knew the reason, but in her eyes it was not a very good reason. They did not have that kind of relationship after all. So he was not supposed to sulk. Why did it matter to him anyway? He didn't care about her like that. He had never shown any interest…had he?  
  
"I'm sorry about it. I didn't mean to bother you or disturb your plans, but I really need you to do this job for me."  
  
"Sure, no big deal. Spill it." She leaned against the desk, her hand on her hip, not willing to back down or even apologize. No way!  
  
"Thanks. But before…there's something else." He nervously rubbed his hands over his thighs.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I looked into your boyfriend. He seemed familiar to me somehow, and I think you should know what I found."  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Max, he is a pretty bad boy. That disc you got me, it's about money raised from charity and then transferred to private accounts all across the world. And this Tom was one of the collectors."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't know what they did with the money." Max refused to believe that.  
  
"I doubt that. A pretty large sum of money appeared on his account the other day." He quickly continued, feeling that Max wouldn't give him much longer. "He's a pretty bad boy, Max. Thefts, band fights, the list is long. He was never convicted, but…"  
  
"I can't believe this." Max was close to erupting.  
  
"Max, it's quite likely he's in touch with a former Manticore guy. He's been seen with L…"  
  
"How dare you?!" Max suddenly felt herself losing it and she didn't even care. "Tom's none of your business. He likes me. He wouldn't lie to me, le alone betray me!"  
  
"Max…"  
  
"What the hell's your problem, Logan? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm worried…"  
  
Suddenly realization hit her, and right now this seemed like the only explanation to her. "No, you're not! You're jealous. God, I can't believe it!"  
  
"I'm not jealous! Why should I be jealous?" Logan tried to defend himself. Of course, he wanted her to stay safe, but deep down he knew this was at least part of the truth. A pretty large part of the truth.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me!" She stepped closer, looking down at him.  
  
Now that was a constellation Logan wasn't particularly fond of.   
  
But before he could do anything to change it, not that there were many options as the desk behind him didn't allow him to back up, Max continued her tirade.  
  
"Maybe because you are afraid I won't stop by every evening so you can feed me? So I'll make you forget about your loneliness and misery for a couple of hours each day?"  
  
"Max…" Logan tried to reach her through her fury, find a way to reason with her before they overstepped their boundaries and went too far, and would find it impossible to mend the damage later on. The efforts were in vain, though. He had never seen her like that. He knew she was a soldier and was trained to attack her opponents, physically and mentally. But she had always been in control. This was different. She wasn't thinking straight.  
  
"No! You just use me as an excuse so you don't have to face how sad and f**** up your life really is. Ho miserable and alone you really are. And now you are afraid you're gonna lose that!"  
  
"That's not…" Even though he tried to tell himself that she didn't mean it, it still hurt like hell. And the only comfort he could think of was to hurt her back. "Damn it, Max. I'm just worried about you! I don't care what you do with your life, with how many guys you do it! That's none of my damn business!" The words flew out of his mouth faster than his brain registered what he was saying. "And besides, you were the one who broke into my apartment- and you were the one who returned after the shooting. I didn't ask you to! All I'd asked you for was to be there for Lauren and Sophie that day, but you stood me up and now…"   
  
He finally realized where he was going, already had gone and to his horror Max had understood the unspoken accusation, too.  
  
She stared at him in shock.  
  
He stared back, completely paralyzed, unable to even breathe.  
  
"Go to hell," she spat before she turned on her heels and left.  
  
With the loud bang of the door being slammed shut, Logan closed his eyes. "Shit!"  
  
**  
  
Max stormed into the elevator and after the door had closed, she sank down, gasping for air. She felt like she couldn't get any air into her lungs.  
  
She had gone too far, way too far. She sure had a right to be mad at him for sneaking around behind her back, for spying on her boyfriend. Hell, he wasn't even her boyfriend, just some guy she, well, she really started to like. How could he blame her for trying to find someone? He didn't show any interest! How could he be that self-centered and egoistic?  
  
Besides, he was the one who had hurt her. Hadn't he admitted that he held her responsible for being in the chair? Deep down she knew he hadn't meant it, but right now she was n no state to reason.   
  
A soft noise announced the arrival in the lobby and she quickly got on her feet again and hastily wiped away a tear before the door opened.  
  
TBC 


	5. Warning

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! You can't believe how big a motivation that is!  
  
Feedback is always welcomed! So please continue with it- and now enjoy the next chapter.  
  
**  
  
Warning  
  
*  
  
"Max? What's the matter?" Cindy's voice was full of concern. It wasn't often she saw her tough roommate like that.  
  
"Can't talk. I need to get ready. I'm meeting Tom in an hour."  
  
Cindy followed her into the bathroom and watched her hold her face under the streaming cold water. When Max straightened, Original Cindy could see the red rims under her eyes. Max had been crying.  
  
"Please. What happened?" She stepped closer. "Come on, you sit down and try to collect yourself and Original Cindy will fight those swollen eyes of yours."   
  
Max tiredly agreed and while she sat on the couch, mentally repeating the fight, Cindy rummaged in the kitchen and eventually presented two used tea bags. "That's gonna help." She sank down on the couch one leg tugged under her other and made Max put her head back. Then she gently played the tea bags on Max's closed lids.  
  
"Okay, what happened, Boo?"  
  
"Logan happened. He's jealous. He spied on Tom and tried to tell me he's dangerous. Why is he doing that?"  
  
Cindy shrugged, her eyes cast to the sky. "Maybe because he likes you?"  
  
"Logan doesn't like me. He's got no room for feelings like that with all his working and self-pitying…"  
  
"Max, he is a nice guy…"  
  
"And so is Tom! And Tom's actually available for me, he's not out of reach like Logan!"  
  
"Maybe you just would have to be patient with your rich boy, he's been through a lot."  
  
"I'm tired of it! He can't expect me to wait forever! He just has no right o interfere with my life like this. If he liked me he should've told me. He's old enough." She took the tea bag from her right eye and checked her watch. "And now I have to get ready. I'm meeting Tom."  
  
"What are you gonna do?""  
  
"No idea. He asked me to meet him down at the harbour, in an old warehouse. It's a surprise." Max beamed  
  
"Wow, you really like that guy." Cindy wrinkled her nose to make her position on men clear.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I do. He just…he makes me feel special, you know. He doesn't know anything about my past. He likes the girl I'd like to be." She smiled happily, the fight with Logan disappearing further and further in into the back of her mind.   
  
That was when her beeper went off. "Logan," she frowned, deleting the message immediately. She really didn't want to talk to him, or even think about him right now. Then the phone rang and she looked up, rolling her eyes. "Don't answer it," she ordered sharply.  
  
"Whatever you say, Boo. Whatever you say." Original Cindy didn't like it. Something seemed off here. But she didn't have the heart to tell Max right now. There would be plenty of time to discuss that later on. One more date couldn't hurt.   
  
But the way Logan had acted. Of course, he was jealous! But he had never struck her as the kind of guy who would be that mean and try to step between Max and happiness without good reasons.  
  
Max rushed past her. "I'm out! See ya!"  
  
**  
  
Logan sat motionlessly in his office, feeling like he was caught in a very bad nightmare with no way to wake up. Had he really had this fight with Max? Had he really said those things? Had she really meant those things?  
  
Without quite realizing what he was doing he wheeled to his computer and opened the file on Tom.  
  
When his eyes fell on a mobile phone number he considered it for a moment and then opened another file.   
  
Only a few weeks ago Sebastian had provided him with new software that enabled him to record phone calls made from one cell phone to another. He didn't really expect much from it, but there was not much more he could do right now.  
  
Right then he heard his apartment door being unlocked. For a second he hoped it would be Max- but Max would never use a key to enter his apartment.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, not really feeling like talking to anyone.  
  
He was taken aback though when Bling entered his office, looking pretty down, something Logan hadn't seen ever before.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, his own problems forgotten for the moment. "Bling?" he pressed when there was no answer.  
  
"Nothing." The tall man shook his head. "Forget it."  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing. Come on. You sit down, I'll get us some coffee and then you tell me what happened."  
  
Logan gestured for Bling to precede him to the kitchen. While Bling collected his thoughts, Logan put coffee mugs, milk and sugar on the counter and then carefully brought the coffee pot, too.  
  
He transferred to one of the stools and filled the mugs.  
  
"So?" He intently looked at his personal trainer and best friend.  
  
"Turns out Denise is married. She just wanted to talk. No big deal."  
  
"I'm sorry, man."  
  
"It's okay. My own fault after all. I could have had her back then, but I didn't want to make the commitment. I was a jerk and now I have to pay for it. What can I say? Life goes on."  
  
Logan looked at him deep in thoughts. He hadn't expected this tough bear of a man admit something like that. But maybe he had a point…  
  
"I beg ya, Logan. Don't make the same mistake I made with your girl. Take the risk now or you'll regret it forever."  
  
Logan sighed. "Might be too late already."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say I really pissed her off and sent her running into the arms of another guy- while I turn out to be the bad guy."  
  
"But you're gonna fix this, right? She hardly knows this other guy. You two have something special; don't throw it away that easily."  
  
"Maybe. But the way I acted, I really don't think she'll ever talk to me again."  
  
"God, Logan. What did you say?"  
  
A ringing from his office saved him. "It's his phone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan quickly transferred back into his chair, almost toppling over, and hastily wheeled to his office just in time to hear the conversation.  
  
"I'll do it today. You'll have her in a few hours."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just make sure you have my money waiting."  
  
"As long as you get her to me in one piece."  
  
"It's a pity. She's a pretty hot chick."  
  
"Do your job."  
  
With that the connection was broken.  
  
"Damn it." Logan hit his fist hard on his desk. "I have to warn her."   
  
He dialled her beeper's number. He knew it by heart, but with sped dial it was faster. "Max, don't go see him. It's a trap!" He didn't really expect her to believe him- if she even checked the message before deleting it.  
  
He called the phone at her apartment, letting it ring countless times. "Don't get through," he exclaimed frustrated. Then he pushed back. "I have to find her. You stay here, maybe he makes another call."  
  
Before Bling could even react Logan had left the apartment.  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	6. Trap

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters or the story.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your positive reviews! Feel free to do so again;-)   
  
And now have fun!  
  
**  
  
Trap  
  
*  
  
Max was riding her motorcycle over a busy crossing towards the harbour. She was deep in thoughts, so the dirty, blue Aztec that waited first in the line at the red traffic light was lost on her.  
  
*  
  
Logan slammed his fist on the steering wheel when he was forced to stop at the red light because a truck had already started to cross in front of him. Cursing he reached over for his cell phone and speed-dialled Max's beeper again. While doing so he missed the motorbike crossing right in front of him. When he sat up straight again it was long gone.  
  
**  
  
Max considered leaving her bike just out on the street. But then her gaze fell on three harbour workers looking at her from the distance. Sighing, she pushed her baby around a corner and behind a bush, leaning it against the wall of a warehouse. That should do.  
  
She looked over her shoulder again before walking towards the old, abandoned warehouse Tom had described to her. She couldn't wait to see him.   
  
She wasn't sure the feeling could be defined as something coming close to love, she knew it certainly didn't feel like when she had been about to meet Logan. Lately, she hadn't been that excited to meet him anyway. There had been this impenetrable wall around him that made her feel like there was no use. She would never get through to him anyway.  
  
The feeling had been better than this, but this was still better than nothing.   
  
Maybe she didn't love Tom and she probably never would, but at least he admired her, he was there for her, he enjoyed touching her, kissing her and he showed her his affection. And she enjoyed all that.  
  
She still didn't plan on making more than a fling out of this, but at least she could enjoy what they had for now. Who cared what happened tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. If she had learnt one thing, it was to enjoy the here and now.  
  
**  
  
"Is Max here?" Logan had insistently knocked on the door until Original Cindy had finally opened it. He tried to look past the young woman to see if Max was maybe hiding from him.  
  
"Sorry, she left ten minute ago." Cindy stood in front of him, her hand in her hip, her head high so she could look down at him. For once Logan had the feeling that even if he was standing and would have been taller, the feeling wouldn't have changed. She had this way of making everybody look like a bad kid when she wanted.  
  
He decided against feeling intimidated. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Logan, I hate to tell ya, but she way kinda pissed off. Not sure she wants to see ya right now."  
  
"Listen, this isn't about us. Max is in danger. This guy plays her. Lydecker's behind this and he hired this Tom to get hold of her. I gotta find her. Tell me what you know."  
  
Original Cindy considered him for a moment, and then nodded. Logan sounded sincere and urgent enough. "Harbour. But that's all I know."  
  
"Okay, thanks." He had already turned around.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming!" Cindy took a step back into the apartment o grab her keys and then followed him, squeezing into the elevator right before it closed.  
  
**  
  
Max slipped into the dark warehouse. It was wonderfully cool in contrast to the uncomfortable, humid heat outside.  
  
"Tom?" She used her enhanced vision, but couldn't make out. The few windows were covered with grey blankets and all around her huge shelves, filled with nothing but dust and a few old boxes raised at least 18 feet high. The place in the middle, where she was standing, was completely free. A few dusty fork lift trucks and an old rusty van stood in the back. The silence was deafening.  
  
She frowned, wondering if it was the right warehouse and why Tom had brought her here.  
  
Suddenly a gate in the back was shoved open and the glistening sunlight blinded her for a moment before she could make out a white van. Her eyes lightened up, competing with the sun. "Hi!"  
  
"Hey, honey." Tom rummaged around in the back of the van for a moment before he came towards her, carrying his leather jacket over his right arm.  
  
"Where's your bike?" she asked a little confused. "A friend's tuning it up."  
  
"Cool."  
  
He had almost reached her.  
  
**  
  
Logan looked around, he was close to panicking. The frustration and fear was obvious in his voice. "Did she say anything else? Anything? How are we supposed to find her like this?"  
  
Cindy opened her window, as if it would help her see more. "No, she didn't. And I didn't really ask either, damn it."  
  
Logan slowly continued driving down the dusty road, not the least caring about potholes or things scattered on the road.  
  
"This doesn't work. We're never gonna find her like this. We need to part," he explained decisively.   
  
He stopped the car, switched off the engine and began to assemble his wheelchair. "Check the glove department. There gotta be a gun."  
  
Moments later Cindy held it in her hand.  
  
"Take it with you," Logan ordered.  
  
"And you?"   
  
He didn't answer. He just knew that he was not going to let Cindy walk around, looking for this guy unarmed.  
  
"This ain't right! We shouldn't go alone." Original Cindy couldn't admit that she was more worried about him than about herself. She had always known how to defend herself against guys. But Logan…in this chair…  
  
"What choice do we have?"  
  
"Call the police." Cindy offered.  
  
"I tried to reach Matt. He didn't answer and nobody knew where to reach him. They just promised to tell him to call me back as soon as possible."  
  
"There are more police men in this city!"  
  
"Yeah, but this is about Manticore. We can't trust other police men with this," he explained while he transferred. "You have your cell phone?" he asked while adjusting his feet on the footrest. "Switch the tone off and call me when you found her."  
  
"Okay." Cindy finally agreed. They had to safe Max, and there was something in Logan's voice that made her trust him. He seemed to know what he was doing, or he was pretty good at pretending. Whichever it was, she would follow his orders.  
  
"You take the right side. I'll check the left." He looked up at Max's best friend. "Be careful."  
  
"You, too."  
  
**  
  
TBC 


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
A/N: This is gonna be the end of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride.  
  
**  
  
Betrayal  
  
*  
  
Logan was breathing hard, his shirt was sweat-soaked and the panic he felt rose with each passing minute. How was he supposed to find her? Some of the warehouses could be ruled out because they were obviously used, others were all locked up and he could only hope that there were no hidden back entrances he couldn't find.  
  
He looked over his shoulder when his movement was suddenly halted abruptly. "Watch out!"  
  
"Sorry, I…" He looked up into the tanned, bearded face of a harbour worker who just let go off Logan's shoulder.  
  
"What's a guy like you doing here anyway?"   
  
Logan couldn't quite figure out if, by a guy like you, the guy was talking about the wheelchair or Logan's general appearance. He was going to give him the benefit of the doubt as he didn't seemed to be intimidated by the chair.  
  
"I'm looking for a friend. Seen a dark-haired girl, wearing black on a motorcycle?"  
  
"She your girlfriend? Man, you must have messed up pretty bad if she ran away to a place like this."  
  
Logan sighed. "I guess I did. Have you seen her?"  
  
"I didn't, but my pal mentioned a fata morgana. – Hey Dan! There was that girl some minutes ago, right?" he yelled across the road and a blond, equally tall and bully guy looked up. "Now you're believin' me? I told ya, she entered that warehouse over there!"  
  
That was all Logan needed. He quickly backed up and manoeuvred around the other man. "Thanks!"  
  
"Good luck pal!"  
  
**  
  
Max enjoyed the tight embrace and leaned her head against Tom's muscular chest when she suddenly felt a stinging pain against her shoulder. "Ouch! What the hell…?" She straightened and looked up. "Tom?"  
  
There was nothing left of the gentleness and love in his dark eyes he had shown her earlier. "Sorry, Max. It's nothing personal."  
  
"I've heard that before," she mumbled. The fight with Logan suddenly shot through her head. This was just what he had told her about Tom, wasn't it? Had he been right? And she had yelled at him! Suddenly she felt very dizzy. The whole place was spinning and she couldn't keep herself standing. She weakly sank against Tom who lowered her to the ground and bound her hands and legs together.  
  
Max was still conscious but completely powerless to fight the man. Logan still was in her head and she couldn't help but feel ashamed and embarrassed. He had never lied to her, always been there for her, and then she had betrayed him for a guy she had known for a few days. He would probably never talk to her again- if she would ever see him again.  
  
She felt herself being lifted up and roughly shoved into the back of the van. Now she was wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness when she suddenly heard someone scream her name. She only made the voice out through fog that threatened to engulf her completely, but it somehow sounded familiar and she could feel herself relax a little. She was not alone, whoever this voice belonged to was there for her, protecting her.   
  
"Stay awake!" Logan! What was he doing here? This was dangerous for him, he couldn't be here. She had yelled at him to go to hell, the words were echoing in her mind. Why was he here?   
  
She had to help him, he had no chance to fight Tom alone.   
  
She gathered all her remaining strength and kicked both of her feet into Tom's stomach. Then everything went black.  
  
*  
  
Logan shoved the heavy gate open, his actions marked by a panicked urgency. He had a bad feeling about this. He had considered calling Original Cindy but then decided that he didn't have the time for it. She would probably take too long to come here anyway. Finally the gate was open wide enough for him to enter.   
  
He immediately saw the van towards the other end of the warehouse and that Tom-guy lifting a motionless person into it.  
  
He didn't think about what he was going to do, if he put himself into danger, if he even had a chance against that guy, all he felt, saw and thought was that his Max was in danger. He wheeled closer, the adrenaline pumping through his entire body; he could hear his heart hammering as he completely focussed on saving Max.  
  
He could see her opening his eyes for a moment and he yelled at her to stay awake, and from somewhere she took the strength to kick her opponent. When he stumbled back, Logan saw his chance, probably the only one he would get.  
  
He threw himself at the other man. His only thought was to get him down on his level, so he slipped off to the ground and yanked his arms around Tom's knees to make him stumble. At first it seemed like Tom would be able to avoid the fall, but eventually he lost his balance and stumbled to the dusty floor.  
  
By now, Tom had realized that things had gone somewhat wrong and was able to fight back.   
  
He recognized Logan's face. Hell, that was the wheelchair guy he had met at the bike messenger place – the wheelchair guy! He grinned. It would be a piece of cake. What the hell was this jerk thinking?  
  
Logan was underestimated again. The adrenaline coursing through his body, the fear for Max's life and the upper body strength he had built up while pushing the wheelchair combined to make the fight almost even.  
  
Tom connected with the other man's jaw successfully a few times and managed to trap Logan's torso between his legs, leaving him almost completely powerless to fight. He furiously put both of his hands around Logan's throat and strangled him.  
  
Logan fought for air, desperately tried to relieve the deathly grip, but he also felt himself weaken significantly. The lack of oxygen robbed him of what strength he had left after the exhausting chase and fight.  
  
His hand was desperately groping for anything he could use to fight his opponent off. Logan groaned, feeling the darkness closing in. God, if only he could use his legs to fight Tom! He had to protect Max! Spots started to dance in front of his eyes as he used all his remaining power to try one last desperate time to break free. There was no use.   
  
When he was finally willing to give up, after realizing that he had lost the fight, he suddenly felt a heavy weight sink down on him, at the same time the tight grip around his throat was releasing. He panted and coughed, unable to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Eventually the weight was lifted off his trembling body and he could open his eyes, but saw nothing but stars dancing in front of them.  
  
"You okay, man?"   
  
Logan finally tried to sit up, but his arms were too weak to support him. "What?" And then remembrance returned with a vengeance. "Max!"  
  
"That your girlfriend?"  
  
Now Logan recognized the form bending down over him as the bully worker he had met outside some minutes ago. "Thank you," he managed in a hoarse voice. His throat felt like sandpaper.  
  
"No big deal." The other man carefully helped him sit up. "Here." He offered a plastic bottle of water and Logan accepted it gratefully, almost failing on opening it because his hands were shaking so badly.  
  
"Where is Max?" He asked after taking a sip and handing the open bottle back to his rescuer. His throat felt a lot better already.  
  
"There is a girl lying in the van. She seems pretty out of it." The guy frowned. "I guess we should call the ambulance."  
  
"No, it's okay." Logan said quickly. "Can you…ahem, can you just help me over?"   
  
For once he didn't care about how pathetic he seemed. All that mattered to him was Max.  
  
"Sure." He was easily lifted off the dusty floor and moments later placed in the open hatch next to Max's unconscious form. He gratefully leaned against the side to support himself and gently brushed a trembling hand through Max's dark and curly hair.  
  
"Ahem…I'll check on our buddy here and make sure he won't wake up too soon." The tall and heavy worker obviously felt uncomfortable about witnessing this scene.  
  
Logan didn't even react  
  
*  
  
"Logan! What…?? Max!!" Cindy stormed towards the couple. "You okay?" She panted, frowning at Logan's bruised face and throat.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Max?"   
  
"She's still unconscious, but her pulse is strong and she is breathing normally." She smiled relieved. "We should get her out of here quickly, before the police arrives."  
  
"I'll get your car." Original Cindy didn't hesitate.  
  
*  
  
When Cindy returned, she and the worker, who had introduced himself as Chuck gently lifted Max into the backseat and while Cindy stored away Logan's chair, Chuck helped him into the passenger seat.   
  
Logan had already asked Chuck to wait for Det. Matt Sung and not tell anybody else about what had been going on. Without asking further questions, the heavy guy had agreed.  
  
They waved their goodbyes and Original Cindy quickly drove towards the main street leading them back to Logan's apartment.  
  
**  
  
The End  
  
There is gonna be an epilogue though! Check out for it!   
  
Hope you enjoyed the story. 


	8. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: One last time, I do not own the characters or the concept of the story, and I'm not planning on making money through this.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for all those wonderful reviews. It helps a lot to know that there are people out there enjoying this story. Oh, and right, it doesn't hurt to review one last time, does it? (hint)  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Logan looked up when Cindy approached him and sat down on the back of the couch next to where he was sitting, looking out at the dark city.   
  
"Max is sleeping," she offered.  
  
"Good," he smiled, relieved. It had been a close call, they both knew it.   
  
"And now, you'll let me have a look." She carefully tabbed his black eye with a wet towel.   
  
"Ouch, this smells awful." He wrinkled his nose before he winced.  
  
"Secret recipe. Keeps your face from swelling up like a pumpkin." Cindy ignored his complaints. "It will still be visible for a while. And maybe you should get your lip stitched up."  
  
"Doesn't that require needles? No, I think it's gonna be okay with a little disinfection and a band-aid."  
  
Original Cindy carefully pulled down the round collar of his t-shirt, uncovering nasty bruises in all shades around his throat. "This guy had big hands," she grinned. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not too much, I think as long as my head feels like it's gonna explode any minute, I don't even feel it," he admitted.  
  
"You should get some sleep, too." Original Cindy made him a sign to hold the towel to his face himself. "You look like you could need it."  
  
"Hey," a voice Logan would recognize anywhere said from behind. They both turned around to find Max standing unsteadily in the middle of the room, looking lost. She was dressed in one of Logan's shirts and way too big sweat pants.  
  
"I'll get you something against the headache," Cindy announced and quickly walked past Max, giving her an encouraging smile on her way out.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Logan asked carefully, not quite sure where they were in terms of their relationship.  
  
"Pretty good, a little shaky on my feet…" She stepped closer, discovering his injuries. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm gonna be fine. Just need to get some rest."  
  
Max nodded, not able to disagree. She could deal with the fact that she had brought all this on right now. Weakly, she sank down on the couch and lifted her knees, wrapping her arms around them. She would rather be in Logan's embrace, let him comfort her, but she knew she couldn't expect that from him, not now. Instead she just stared in the distance, fighting the tears that suddenly threatened to well up. "What…what happened to Tom?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"Matt arrested him. In fact they had been looking for him in quite a few cases. He will be charged for all kinds of things, enough to get him behind bars for a few years."  
  
"So you said the truth about him?" It was almost more of a statement than a real question.  
  
Logan shrugged. "I didn't know he was after you like that when I told you. I just had a weird feeling."  
  
"I just don't understand." She sounded like a little girl, completely lost and confused. "He seemed so nice."  
  
Logan swallowed. Why couldn't she just say that about him? Why did she have to turn to another guy in the first place, couldn't she see that he would always be there for her?  
  
He angrily cast the thought aside. He knew that he wasn't good enough for her. It was unfair to hold it against her. "I'm sorry," he just whispered.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Lydecker," Logan finally revealed. "He had paid him to get you."  
  
Max looked up with big brown eyes. Suddenly she understood the impact of what Logan just had said. "They will ask questions! Why would Lydecker be after me?!" This was it, now her secret was revealed and she would end up in a lab. Well she had had some nice years. Probably she had to be thankful for those.  
  
Logan shook his head. "I talked to Matt. He won't ask Tom about where he had been caught and why. And Tom won't be stupid enough to mention it if he doesn't have to. Nobody knows about Lydecker or your involvement. I made sure of that."  
  
Max looked straight at him now, a single tear escaping her eye. "Thank you. Without you…"  
  
"Max, don't…"   
  
She nodded. "Anyway, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it, I just lost it. Sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I never even began to blame you. I don't know what came over me to say those things."  
  
"So we're okay?"  
  
"We're okay," Logan agreed. He slightly turned his chair so he could look directly at her. And suddenly he remembered the conversation he had had with ling, about missed chances. He gently reached for her hand, and caressed the back of it with his thumb. "Max, listen, I…"  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up at him expectantly.  
  
He couldn't do it! He didn't have the courage, not now. "I…maybe I should get some sleep. If you wanna take a bath, or…there's pasta in the fridge…"  
  
"Oh, sure. Okay. Good night." She looked a little disappointed, Logan thought. But probably it was just his imagination. He wheeled towards the hallway but turned around one more time before disappearing around the corner. "I'm sorry thing's didn't work out with Tom," he offered.  
  
Max pressed her lips together and shrugged. "He wasn't the right one anyway." Then she flashed him one of her brilliant smiles he adored so much. Then she turned around to look down at the city.  
  
"I'm sure he's out there somewhere, the right guy, I mean," Logan whispered before really leaving.  
  
Max bit her lips. 'Or maybe I already found him, and we just need to wait for the right time.'  
  
*  
  
THE END  
  
**  
  
Okay, now this is it. I'm sorry I didn't make them live happily ever after right away. It just didn't feel right.  
  
What do you guys think? 


End file.
